Castle Keeps
The Castle Keep is a recurring environment in the Castlevania series. It sits at the very top of the Demon's Castle and is generally preceded by the Clock Tower. The throne room is traditionally found here, and it is also in this place where Dracula (or that generation's lord of the castle) awaits the hero for the final confrontation. Overview The Castle Keep is a rather small area of the Demon's Castle; even though there are slight differences between games, it usually consists of a long hallway or a sumptuous banquet room hosting a large dining table, and the throne room. In some instances, a simple lair lies instead, where the vampire's coffin is found. The Keep is traditionally found suspended in the air and apart from the castle's main structure, probably held together by magical forces since the castle itself is a creature of Chaos. It is generally located after the Clock Tower and is generally reached by climbing a long staircase suspended high in the sky, which just by itself would make it impossible to hold the weight of the whole structure. Appearances *''Castlevania'' — Clock Tower (separate part of the same stage) *''Vampire Killer'' — Clock Tower (its own area, separate part of the same stage) *''Haunted Castle'' — Castle Keep *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' — Clock Tower (separate part of the same stage) *''Super Castlevania IV'' — Castle Keep *''Castlevania Chronicles'' — Count Dracula's Tower *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' — Castle Keep *''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' — Ruins of the Castle Dracula (separate part of the same stage), The Castle Proserpina (separate castle, separate part of the same stage) *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' — Count Dracula *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, LCD handheld and Puzzle — Final Stage: Bloodlines, Castle Keep, Castle Center, Reverse Castle Center *Castlevania Legends'' — Top Floor *''Castlevania'' (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness — Castle Keep *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' — Observation Tower *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' — Castle Top Floor *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' — Top Floor *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' — Pagoda of the Misty Moon *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' — The Pinnacle *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' — Abandoned Castle (separate part of the same stage, separate castle), Dracula's Castle (separate part of the same stage) *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' — Master's Keep, The Throne Room *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' — Castle Keep *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' — Final Approach *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' — Come, Sweet Hour of Death (separate part of the same stage), Origins (separate part of the same stage) *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' — The Throne Room *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate'' — Throne Room, Belfry, Mirror of Fate Gallery Ganbare Goemon - Jigen Jō no Akumu - 13.png|Castle Keep from the Jigen Jō no Akumu OVA Castlevania Symphony of the Night - Castle Keep.jpg|Map of the Castle Keep from Symphony of the Night Keep1.png|'Master's Keep' from Portrait of Ruin Pachislot00-Outside Keep.jpg|'Castle Keep' from the Pachislot promotional trailer Trivia *The Castle Keep can be seen from a distance near the end of Stage 09 in the original Castlevania. See also *Environments *Throne Rooms External links *Castlevania Realm Category:Environments